All The Single Ladies
by phoebe9509
Summary: Dare from Angel N Darkness to the song Single Ladies


This is a dare from Angel N Darkness

Song title: Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) by Beyonce

"I can't believe he thinks he has a right to say who I can or who I can't see," Emily huffs. "I mean hello! He broke up with me. He broke my heart, not the other way around."

"I agree my love. I just think he is feeling like he made a mistake. He's seeing all these guys hit on you and he's jealous. He's seeing what he gave up, you know?"

"I hear what you're saying Garcia, I just wish there was a way for him to see that he messed up by giving me up and that it's his loss."

JJ bounces happily in her chair. "OH MY GOD GUYS! I have the BEST plan ever!" She explains her idea to her two best friends. Garcia grins from ear to ear while Emily looks at JJ in a whole new light.

"Who knew you of all people would come up with a plan like that? You're the best Jay!"

"I know…hold your applause."

"Okay, since that bars open all week we just have to get all the guys there."

"Forget getting them there Garcia. We need to practice. We have a lot to learn in not a long amount of time," JJ says.

Emily smiles. "So we're definitely doing this right guys?"

The two blondes nod. "Damn straight Em. This will be a lesson he'll never forget." With that said the girls' Google the information and take notes, and get started on their plan.

Several days pass and the girls know that tonight's the night. Garcia happily goes into the bullpen and is excited to see everyone talking.

"Attention attention my happy bubbly friends. Tonight we are all going out to a bar. That's right, I said ALL. None of you are getting out of it. So bring your game face. Be there by 8. We girls we meet you there. Have a pleasant day." With that she walks back to her happy kingdom leaving the team looking after her.

"Well, you heard my baby girl. Our presence is required and no one goes against what she says. I learned that the hard way." Morgan shudders at the memory and everyone laughs.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. The girls leave first and they say they'll see the guys there. They had to talk to the DJ and get ready.

At 8 the guys walk into the bar. They look for the girls and when they can't find them they plop down at one of the empty tables. They order drinks and make small talk as they wait.

"Wonder where they are," Reid says.

"They probably got hit on and are making out with complete strangers in the corner," Morgan guesses. Rossi and Morgan let out a laugh as they watch Reid and Hotch look at all the corners.

"You know Hotch, ever since you ended things with Emily you've been pretty possessive. I mean even if a guy looks at her, you send him death glares. Why'd you break up with her again?"

Hotch glares at Dave. "She deserves better than me, and one day she's going to see that."

"But you still love her?"

Hotch nods. "I never stopped. It's for the best though."

Morgan decides to throw his two cents in. "Well man, if it's for the best then you have to let people hit on her without spazing out. She deserves to be happy and if you don't want to be the one who makes her that way then you have to let her find someone who will."

Hotch knows Morgan is right, but he doesn't like it. He just nods then looks around for the three ladies again.

Emily peeks out from behind the curtain and sees the guys. "Ok guys, they're here," she says excitedly.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know Jay, but it was your idea and this is going to teach Hotch a lesson and maybe he'll get off his high horse and do something about it."

"Ok ladies, it's now or never. Are you both ready?" Emily asks.

"Yep. Is my hair okay?" Garcia asks.

"Yes."

"Good, because my sexy Goddess is out there and I want to look my best." They laugh then check their outfits again and head to the curtain to get in position.

"Hopefully we remember the words and dance moves."

"Um, Garcia, I just hope I don't break my ankle in these shoes."

They laugh and they hear the DJ getting everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman. We have a special performance for you tonight. Three very special beautiful ladies are going to perform a very special song with a very special message. And they look awesome, by the way. So enjoy!"

With that the lights dim except for the ones on stage and the curtain opens to the three girls dressed in the outfits from Beyonce's Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). The music begins and they dance the moves they learned from watching the video a thousand times.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shouda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Emily chances looking at the guys and she smiles happily when she sees that all the guys' mouths are hanging open. She hopes that Hotch is paying attention to the words because he needs to realize that he gave her up and he has no right to turn on the glares when other guys talk to her.

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shouda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

The girls were dancing their butts off. They were in unison and they were proud that they could do this damn song. It was very tiring. Hotch glares at all the guys who are making noises towards the girls. They are looking at the three like they are ready to devour them alive. He watches Emily dance and can't stop looking at her and thinking how gorgeous she looks and how he needs to get her back, because if he sees one more person drooling over the woman he loves he's going to snap.

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shouda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

They finish and are breathing heavily and they blush at all the guys that are applauding for them. They laugh when they see the four guys just sitting there in shock. They turn and walk backstage to go change.

"That was awesome! I can't believe we did that, and didn't mess up. I also can't believe that these heels worked in my favor. The whole time I was praying that I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself!" Emily says out of breath.

"Did you see how Hotch was looking at you? I think he was taking the message to heart." Garcia replies.

"Did you see Reid and Rossi eyeballing you JJ? And Morgan was practically drooling over you Garcia."

The two blondes blush lightly. "Come on, let's change and get out there. There were a lot of guys who were looking at us."

The girls change and walk out to the bar and a guy immediately finds Emily and stops her. She makes small talk with him and sees Hotch out of the corner of her eye. His hand is clenching the table and she smiles happily at the nice guy talking to her. She turns on the charm and acts oblivious to the fact that Hotch is making his way over to her. He gets over to her and places his hand over her arm and lightly pulls her away from the evil man talking to his girl.

"Emily, I need to talk to you."

Emily rolls her eyes. "What is it Hotch?"

"Watching you do that song made me realize that I made a mistake. I want you and I don't want some stranger looking or touching you. You're mine, and I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much you mean to me. Could you ever forgive me?"

Emily smiles and jumps into Hotch's arms. "What the hell took you so long?" She asks with a smug smile as she kisses the man she loves with all her heart.


End file.
